The Voices
by Spy tech
Summary: When Danny is fighting an upgraded skulker and his secret is discovered how will his parents react and what will happen? First fanfiction hope you like it. I felt there was a lack of rejection stories about Danny leaving. If you think everything has been resolved something can always happen ;). Cover art by bloodfire09 on devient art.
1. Rejection

**Author notes: **

This is my first story and I felt a lack of Dan stories so I decided to make one.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Danny phantom

No phantom planet (what would be the fun in that) ;) enjoy

I will also be telling this in a Danny's pov.

It was a normal day in the life of amity park's most notorious ghost enemy number one or as normal as day in the life of Danny phantom can get.

I had fought Skulker, Desiree, Box ghost, Spectra, and the Box ghost again.

I was flying through the sky of my home town when a blue wisp of air came from my mouth. I immediately stopped and started scanning the area for any sign of ghost life or in this case after life. When I reached a tall building I was looking around and saw one of my ghostly enemies, skulker.

"I'm going to skin you and take your pelt welp" skulker said as he began to fire missiles at me. With my quick reflexes I began to turn intangible and fly at skulker to see the missiles still were targeting me. I tried to fly through them but they managed to hit me even when I was intangible. I fell to the ground as skulker started to hover over me. "Like the improved rockets welp"? Skulker asked as I began to get up he quickly began firing ecto blast at a speed it seemed as he has had a very large upgrade most likely from Technus or Vlad

I managed to get up and started to fly home as I thought I had gotten away only to have my hopes crushed by a feeling or a ghost net around my arms and legs. I managed to turn around only to see skulker with a twisted happy grin on his face. "I've got you now welp your pelt will be mine" skulker boasted.

I began falling to the ground only to see my parents coming out of Fenton works holding ecto weapons firing at skulker. He managed to shoot them out of their hands and melt them with an ecto blast of some kind. They began to panic and look around as they started running towards me still in ghost mode with an angry expression on their faces only to be cut off by skulker crushing the pavement into chunks on the road. He launched a net at my parents as they fell to the ground netted up and helpless. He began firing ecto beams at me until I didn't have enough energy to keep my ghost mode on and two white rings appeared and changed me back into Danny fenton. The expression on my parents faces were a mix of confusion, hate, disgust and a few other emotions I couldn't see. I was preparing for the end of my existence when my sister, Jazz came running out of fenton works with the fenton bazooka firing it at a unnoticing skulker as it hit him square in the side he fell to the ground and was sucked into the fenton thermos. My parents seemed to have fainted so we carried them inside. After about 3 or so hours they began to wake up and look at me with confusion. "Are you really a ghost?" My mom asked. I began to reply saying that I was only a half ghost and about the accident in the lab. When I noticed my father had disappeared. I paid no attention to it as a continued to answer my mother's questions. When a sound came from the lab. It began to get closer as I saw my father wearing some kind of ghost armor with 2 ecto whips coming from the hands. My mother tripped me and pointed an ecto gun at my head screaming "Get out ghost!" at the top of her lungs. I began to say "but I'm your son" only to be cut off by my father saying in a calm but quiet voice "we have no son". My mother began to say how I had died when the lab accident happened and now all I am is a dirty evil ghost posing to be their deceased son. My father had began to swing the whip at me for it to be dodged the first to times but the third hit my right above my left eye and dragged down until it hit the bottom of my cheek. It managed not to hit my eye as I was still able to see out of it. He continued to swing screaming at me to get out. I went ghost now that I was more rested and flew into jazz's room to see a note left on her bed saying she was staying a few days at her friend's house. I went intangible and flew through the floor into the lab and to the ghost zone.

So what did you guys think do you want me to continue the story? (well I am up until I run out of ideas or decide it is time to finish it :P)

Hope you liked the first chapter and get ready for more


	2. Dani

**Author notes:**

**This is my second chapter of The Voiced Hope you like it. I will continue to wright when I have free time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim Danny phantom.**

It has been a month since Danny's secret was shown to his parents. They had told the entire world the story Danny told his mom about the accident (except the part where he was a good ghost and saved the town) They had all started to think of Danny as a freak of nature (except his sister jazz and Vlad who had been surprisingly comforting to the boy as a sort of father figure when Danny was in the human world).

Danny had learned about Technus stealing tech from Vlad to upgrade Skulker's suit but the most surprising thing Danny learned was his best friends Tucker and Sam helped Technus and Skulker to steal it and find where Danny was so they could be free of the burden of the so called "Freak of nature".

That is what set Danny off the edge and he became what he swore he never would. His hair burst into white flames out of anger. His teeth gained two fangs that were sharp to the point. His ghost sense and ecto blast turned crimson red just like his eyes. He had changes to his costume. He now added more white to his costume and he had a dark black cape with a white liner at the bottom. He even had this strange voice in his head guiding him on his current path of evil. His mussels began to grow from all of the training he has been doing. His personality was more aggressive and angry than his old mellowed out and nice one. He stopped being referred to as Danny fenton or Danny phantom. His new name was Dan phantom but this Dan was not made of phantom and plasmius this Dan was born of hate, anger , and a need for revenge on his family and his so called "friends".

_Flashback_

_Danny was flying through the ghost zone still in his early stages not yet fully transformed into the monster known as Dan. When he had seen his younger nicer clone (he did not think of her as a cousin or a sister anymore because he had began to think the only family he could trust was Jazz). The voice in Danny's head had told him to fallow Dani. He had fallowed her until she came at a stop he came up to her and said a hello in his now dark and soothing voice. He saw her began to shake and turn around and look at him in fright she saw his hair now (it still had a little fire to it even back now) her face turned pale and she asked "Dddanny whhats wrong with your hair?" It is the physical manifestation of my anger I said to her. "Why are you so angry?" she asked. I picked her up and saw her blush I let out a small smirk because of this. I began to fly us to the nearest large formation of rock. I set her down and began to tell her the story of my family. When I finished the look on her face was shocked and angry. She pulled me into a deep hug and once again I saw her blush but just a little this time as she put her head in my chest. I thought I saw a flash of red in her eyes but just shook it off as my mind was probably playing tricks on me probably. Dani had managed to slow down the transformation by about 15 days. When he fully transformed into Dan he began to influence her into evil. The crimson red in her eyes were now coming out whenever she became angry or started to hate people. Unknown to her Dan saw small fangs growing in her teeth. Dani even managed to bring out the small twisted evil amount of love Dan still had in him and he grew a small attraction towards her not telling her yet._

_End flashback_

Dan had flown up to Dani with a very serious question. He picked her up bridal style and the blush that happened when he picked her up they first time once again happened. He leaned in very close to her she became even more red and slowly Dan mover closer and kissed her deeply. It was about five seconds before the shock on Dani's face went away and she engaged in the kiss also. They stayed like this for four minutes (They don't need as much air because they're half ghost) until they broke apart for air. They both looked at each other before staring into the others eyes and they both shot a twisted smile at the same time. After the kiss part of Dani's pony tail became a white fire as Dan was carrying her towards the portal to the human world to begin the fun.


	3. Ex friends part one

**Author notes:**

**This is my third chapter of The Voices hope you enjoy**

**I made Dan and Dani a couple because I thought it would be cool if she tried to save him but he ended up corrupting her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim Danny phantom**

**Also we are now in no one's pov**

As Dan is flying towards Vlad's portal out of the ghost zone He was constantly kissing the girl he carried in his arms, Dani. Dani could fly almost as fast as Dan but he liked to carry her. When they were at the portal Dan put Dani down and they both flew through into the lab of Vlad masters. As soon as they saw him they turned visible and greeted Vlad with a hug (because he was nice to Danny when his parents rejected him). What happened to you Danny asked Vlad? Dan replied in his scary soothing voice saying "I've been training nonstop the hair, fangs and red eyes came naturally and call me Dan now. Vlad shakes his head ok and them looks at the girl bearing a strange resemblance to The clone he made of Danny only with red eyes and a flaming pony tail she was also about a foot taller now and filled in a little more. Then it suddenly clicked in Vlad's head as he look at Dan and asked "is that Dani"? Dan just shook his head yes in response and leaned in and kissed Dani passionately. Vlad looked shocked at the to before returning to his normal self and saying "well that is interesting mind telling me the story"? Vlad asked. Dan flew over to a couch and sat Dani on his lap. He then told Vlad the story of how he met Dani and what he had done to her.

Vlad then asked what they were doing in amity park? Dan looked up at Vlad and said I'm here to pay my ex friends as visit with and evil smirk. It was late at night so Vlad offered them two rooms but they only took one. Dani actually went to sleep but Dan was just sitting there in a coma like state in his head debating with two voices. They were in a white room and the voices looked like a Danny phantom who was the evil voice and the good voice looked like Danny fenton. They sat there debating until morning when Dani woke Dan with a kiss she didn't sleep in her hazmat suit only her bra and panties were on Dan on the other hand almost never left his suit. When Dani was dressed they told Vlad they were leaving and flew through the wall.

Dan picked up Dani kissed her and said their first stop was Sam's house. They became invisible and flew into her room. She was sitting on her bed reading a book. They then turned back into humans and landed in her room. Dani is now wearing jeans and a dark black hoodie and cap is gone. Dan was now wearing a black shirt and black jeans and had a necklace with the DP emblem on it. Sam's face was shocked and angry she screamed at them to get out. Dan simply walked up to Sam and asked her "why did you do it Sam?" Sam replied with a simple eye twitch and "Danny you were a burden on all of us" Dan just felt the little emotion he had in him pulled like a string. Dan's eyes began to water except the tears that came out where a dark red instead of clear. Sam tried to put her hand on his shoulder Dan just looked at her with disgust and venom in his eyes when she touched Dan her hand was burnt and began to be covered in ice. "You will feel the pain you made me feel when I had my humanity ripped out of me and replaced with anger and a need for revenge" .Dani walked up to her and lifted her up by the neck and began choking her Dan put his hand on Dani's shoulder and asked her to stop she dropped Sam and Dan picked Dani up as they began to kiss. Dani was trying to comfort Dan. Sam was now on her hands and knees begging Dan to spare her or Dani to stop him. Her eyes were met with the deep crimson eyes of both phantoms. Sam tried to crawl away but Dan saw her and shot a red ecto blast into her leg breaking it and one of her arms. When Dan and Dani parted they looked at Sam. Dan began making ice in his hands and Dani began making fire they both shot it at Sam killing her almost instantaneously. They both gave an evil smirk to the other before Dan picked Dani up and flew away burning down the house. Dani asked Dan where they were going next and Dan told her they were going to Tucker's house they then kissed and flew away laughing.

**This has been part 3 of the voices hope you enjoyed **

**3 parts in one day :) **

**I like the direction I'm taking this story so if you have suggestions leave a review with them or pm me **

**:) this isn't even close to over **


	4. Amy in need

**Author notes:**

**Hello everyone this will be the fourth chapter of the Voices that I have written today **

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim Danny phantom**

**This is no one's pov fallowing Dan and Dani **

As we see Dan flying high in the skies of amity he is carrying his dearly corrupted girlfriend Dani. Dan landed on the top of a mountain overlooking Amity Park and sat down with Dani on his lap. They begin to kiss and Dan gets to second base before he hears the sound of a girl screaming Dan just ignored this cry for help and shrugged it off. Dani on the other hand got up and convinced it took every ounce of good her corrupted mind to get Dan to listen to her.

"Dan can we see what that sound is?" asked Dani. "Is it that important that we have to stop what we're doing right now and find a crying little girl." Dan said in his slightly annoyed but calm voice. "Please Dan if we go see what it is ill make it worth your while." Dani said kissing Dan but slowly floating away. Dan got up and picked Dani up bridal stile when she still blushed to his muscular touch. " I guess some things never change." Dan said while flying away

When they went intangible and entered a house they saw It was a little girl crying in her room. Dan just shrugged it off and began to leave but Dani stopped him and made him stay for a minute. They stayed invisible and saw what looked like Paulina walk in and started to hit the girl Dani and Dan become visible as the girl turned around and screamed in joy saying that Danny phantom was really in her house. This girl was definitely Paulina. She tried to convince Dan of how she loved him before she knew he was a ghost Dan didn't pay attention to this but Dani hear the entire scene.

"Danny phantom!" The girl screamed. "Will you date me"? she continued." You know I loved you before I knew you were the ghost boy" she continued to ramble until Dani picked her up by the neck and slung her across the room. She tried to convince Dan to protect her but instead he picked Dani up and began to make out. Paulina had a look of shock and anger on her face. She ran to the kitchen and picked up a knife. She ran back up to see the two phantoms still lip locked with what looked to be tong. She then threw the knife at Dani only for Dan to stand in front of Dani and make a dark red energy shield. Dan walked towards her with and angry expression muttering "you are going to pay for trying that". He then cloned himself and had the clone break her arms and legs. She looks up in pure terror at the monster that stands before her. "Please let me live" she pleaded " I never was really going to hit her" she still continued. Dan kept moving closer and said "Do you every shut up?" Dan's eye twitched a little then simply punches her strait in the head knocking her out cold she will probably bleed to death thought Dan . Dan then walked back to the room to see the little girl stopped crying.

He leaned down to her and saw the look of terror in her eyes he then asked the little girl what her name was. She replied with a faint "my names Amelia but my friends call me Amy". Dan was about to start talking about how he broke her sisters arms before Dani stopped him and convinced him to be nice to the little girl. Dan starts thinking about how he really should make Dani evil and not just corrupted. Dan begins to ask start talking "Amy where are your parents?". Amy looked up at Dan and began to speak. "well mommy left and daddy is mean to us". "Paulina blames me for it and hurts me" the last part of that sounded like a whisper.

Dan began to think about his options. The voices in his head began talking the one that looks like fenton says to take care of her and be nice. The one that looks like phantom says to kill her and go with Dani and continue where they had left off. Suddenly a new voice came in it looked like Dani with green eyes and fangs which told Dan to take her to Vlad.

Dan started to realize that fenton was the good voice phantom was the bad but Dani was the voice of reason. Dan picked up Amy and told Dani where he was going. She flashed him a crooked smile as they flew off.

As they arrived at Vlad's mansion they told him how they found Amy and she needed a good parent. Vlad instantly was filled with joy as he always just wanted someone to care for and to love him back. As they left Amy had a new good home with the mayor Vlad masters. Dan then looked at Dani as began to kiss her the hair that was already on fire spread to the rest of her hair looking like Ember's but white and controlled. Her eyes turned a permanent dark red and she was filled with anger for humans and love for Dan. Sweat little nice Dani was gone all that was left is the Dani that Dan has influenced. They were evil but they were evil together they laughed as Dan picked her up and began to fly towards Tuckers house.

**This has been chapter four of The Voices**

**I like this story and plan to make it quite long**

**Keep reading send suggestions to me**

**Hope you enjoyed :) **

**(still not even close to over) ;)**


	5. Ex friends part two

**Author notes:**

**Hello everyone this will be the fifth chapter to the voices and because we have already got over 100 views I am writing as a sort of reward :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim Danny phantom**

**No one's pov fallowing Dan and Dani **

In the house of Sam Manson were crying parents and police investigators. Her parents were crying in each other's arms when a police man told the parents that there were signs of a struggle and ectoplasm. There is now a shoot on sight policy for ghost in Amity Park. Dan phantom and his beautifully evil love interest Dani phantom. They were walking down the street in ghost form watching the people run in terror. Occasionally they would meet a person that stood up to them or was generally annoying and end or knock them out.

As they walked to Dan's former friend Tucker's they were enjoying the chaos and carnage around them kissing and shooting red ecto blast in random directions. Dan slid his hand around Dani's waist as she blushed a bit. They phased through a building and were directly behind tuckers house. Dan knocked on the back door to be greeted by the scream of a forty year old woman. Dani simply punched her in the head knocking the woman out cold.

Dan put his hand around Dani's waist again as he kissed her with the passion that only the evil ghost boy would know. As they went intangible and walked through the door to Tucker's room. He had the same expression as Sam except a little more shocked at the sight of Dani in Dan's arms. Tucker began to talk to Dan. "What have you done to her?" Tucker asked. Dani just looked at him and said "He opened my eyes to what you all have done". " Danny whatever you have done to Dani just turn her back." He asked. " You think I did this on purpose?" stated Dan. "I only completed the process once it had started sinking in" He continued. "Dani stayed around me knowing the risk and she took it this is just the outcome of what you have done." Dan finished. "I would never do that to Dani unlike you she never bothered us with her powers and we never got hurt hanging out with her." Stated Tucker. " Dani just leave Danny and come over here" Tucker said " You don't know what you're doing look at what you have become" He said trying to convince her. "Tucker I know what I have become and I like it and for reference you were always just the annoying side kick to Dan" Tucker looked shocked at Dani's answer as Dan just chuckled and gave an evil smile to Dani. Dan walked up to Tucker and began twisting his arm. Tucker screamed in pain asking Dan to please stop." Dan please don't I'm you best friend" he said "No Tucker you were my best friend before you betrayed me." Stated Dan "The ship of forgiveness have sailed all that's left now is the actions that you have set on yourself." Dan just started to twist faster until tuckers arm came all off. Dan then began to sharpen the bone with a small ecto laser He then began to heat the bone and then he carved a D symbol into Tucker's chest. Dan then grabbed Tucker by throat and with his other hand grabbed his intestines. Tucker began to scream for his life and try to squirm away when Dan wrapped them around his neck and began to walk to tuckers window. Dan hung him outside his own window. Dan thought this would be a suitable message to his former family excluding jazz.

Dani was just watching as this happened with her twisted sick smile. She found it incredibly attractive when Dan was cruel and mean. (This is why they always fly away lip locked. ) Dan picked Dani up and flew out of the window and away from the rotting smell of his former best friend in the sun.

**One hour later (after Mrs. Foley woke up)**

They're were police cars and a few ambulances outside of the Foley residence. Mr. Foley held a crying Mrs. Foley in his arms quietly telling her he was in a better place now. Two dark figures could be seen hovering over the seen with a smurk and slight enjoyment of their work.

**Thank you everyone for reading **

**I am sorry I was not descriptive enough I have went back through some chapters and made a few changes to help you picture it and understand it a little better.**

**Go check out Hellbreaker for telling me that I needed to change a few things**

**Hope you've enjoyed this so far (it's about half way done now I may make sequels if its requested)**

**I may add some sex in there but I will not be descriptive (because just no) and this story is rated T**

**Keep reading :) **


	6. Dealing with the hunter

**Author notes: **

**This is the sixth chapter in the voices **

**I'm enjoying writing this but noticed the number of views as chapters go on decrease but no matter I will still finish it for the people that do like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim Danny phantom**

Dan had just flown away from the crime scene that was known as the Foley residence. He had Dani in his arms still trying to comfort him from what Sam and Tucker said. Dan tried to make it seem that he didn't pay much attention to this but Dani could see through this defense and is trying to help Dan in any way she sees the opportunity.

Dan had just flown through Vlad's portal giving a slight smile when he saw that he was talking to Amy and trying to help her through this rough patch in her life. Vlad had actually been quite a good father much better than her previous one that almost never paid attention to the little girl and let her older sister beat her. Dan was flying through the ghost zone when he saw the island of a certain ghost hunter. Dan gave Dani a twisted smile as they flew down to the lair of Skulker the one who reveled Dan's secret identity. They saw Skulker skinning what seemed to be a jaguar. Dan slowly walked up behind skulker grabbing him and ripping out the blade from his suit. Dani grab his rocket launcher getting ready to fire miniature missiles at the two. He began to fire ecto blast at them as they just began to dodge them. "No witty banter this time ghost child?" Skulker asked. "Skulker you know what I'm here to do and you can't stop me" Dan said while glaring daggers at Skulker. "No matter I will still skin you for your pelt" He replied full of confidence. Dan pulled out what seemed to be a bloody Pda and began typing In commands. First skulker ripped of his suits own legs. He then disabled most if not all of his weapons. Dan saw the fear in Skulker's eyes as he began to try and gain control of his suit. Finally Dan ordered Skulker's suit to shut down all of its shielding. Dan then began to shoot ice around Skulker's waist sticking him to the floor. "Ha ghost child you don't have the guts to kill me" Skulker said wanting it to be true. "I can hear the fear behind your voice and it screams for me to end you" said a very bored Dan. "I expected you to put up more of a fight" said Dan. "It seems once more you are a disappointment to your name" Dan said in a mocking voice. "Once I get out of here I'm going to end you ghost child" said skulker with a voice full of rage. "But you're not getting out Skulker" said Dani as she proceeded to rip on of Skulker's suit's arms off. Dan began to move forward to Skulker. Dan then shoved his arm through the center of Skulker's suit pulling out a small green ghost. Dan's hands started to freeze the ghost solid. Once Skulker was frozen solid Dan's hands began to heat up like fire melting skulker with the ice. Skulker screamed in pain as Dan threw Skulker in the air. Dan and Dani began to shoot him with powerful ecto blast until only ashes remained of the hunter once known as Skulker.

Dani gave Dan a quick kiss on the cheek as she led Dan farther back into the cave to shall we say do their business (no I'm NOT being descriptive because A. it's weird and B. this story is T and this is already pushing it with the brutal deaths and other things).

Once Dan and Dani had finished they began to head to the lair of Technus the self-proclaimed master of all things that go "Beep". Flying through the ghost zone they saw the lair of a certain ghostly couple Johhny and Kitty. Dan suggested they sleep there for now and continue to Technus when they wake up.

Dan fazed them through the wall as they saw the face of Johnny and his girlfriend Kitty. "What are you to doing here?" Asked the couple." We are here to sleep then go deal with Technus" replied Dan." So just give us a bed and don't piss us off." Dan said. The couple let a little chuckle out as they didn't know what Dan had been doing for the past month and a half. Dan then threw a piece of Skulker's suit at them and they looked shocked at him. "Where did you get that?" Johnny asked sheepishly. Dan then told them about how he had become this and about all the people he had killed. "Wow that's harsh dude" Johnny said leading them to their room." We know " Dani said before closing the door and laying on the bed with Dan as she drifted to sleep Dan went in his coma state again talking to the voices in his head. This time Fenton looked smaller and weaker but Phantom became more muscular and tall. Due to the large amounts of evil Dan has been doing his good side has begun to fade as his evil side grows stronger. Dani remained the same though.

**This has been chapter six of the voices thanks for reading**

**(do u see where I'm going with the voices in Dan's head?) **

**About four more or so chapters until I end this story off and start a new one**

**Hope your enjoying this crazy ride :)**


	7. The Technician

**Author notes:**

**Hello everyone this will be chapter seven in the voices**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim Danny phantom**

**Notice there will be 2 more chapters and an epilogue before I end this story. They might be posted by today. **

It was morning when Dan and Dani woke. They slowly got dressed and flew out of Johnny and Kitties layer. "Dan where are we going now?" asked a curious Dani as they flew in the ghost zone. "We're going to find the ghost that helped Skulker upgrade his armor and give him what he deserves." Dan said as he leads Dani through the many areas of the ghost zone. Dan began to grow quiet when he heard sounds of metal colliding from a layer. Dan grabbed Dani's hand as he flew ever so quietly towards the center of the noise.

Dan looked in as he saw a green figure walking by many computers trying to figure out how to open his own portal to the human realm. The figure began pounding on the keys as Dan crept in. He snuck up behind the figure before he hit him in the back of the head making him go unconscious. "Dan bring me some wires." Dan instructed her. As she brought the wires to Dan he began to tie Technus up start to sharpen I piece of jagged metal he had found on the ground.

**One hour later **

Technus began to wake up as he saw two blurry black and white figures with flaming hair. When he tried to get up he suddenly realized what had happened and that he was tied up. He tried to go intangible and fly out of the wires but to no avail the wires became intangible with him. He began to struggle and try to break the wires. Technus stopped when he heard an evil chuckle growing closer to him.

Dan saw Technus begin to struggle as he picked up his now sharpened piece of metal. Dan began to laugh as he saw Technus stop struggling and grow pale when he heard Dan's evil chuckle. One of the blurs came into view to Technus when he realized this was the end for him. He had been trying to build a ghost portal because he had heard what happened to skulker and was trying to escape the inevitable.

Technus's face began to become even paler when he saw the other blur step into view. He muttered a quick "no" under his breath when he saw that it was Dani. "It's been a long time Technus, I see you've been busy" said Dan as he fired an ecto blast at Technus's incomplete portal destroying it completely.

"You like machines so much why not let us help you be more like them?" Dan said as he began to carve the circuitry into Technus's skin for the ghost portal. "Ghost child please don't do this I had no intention of revealing your secret all I wanted was parts to upgrade my machines" Technus said as he began to ooze ectoplasm. "But don't you see, this is what happened when you try to help yourself you hurt others." Dan continued to torture Technus before he finally made a spike of ice and handed it to Dani. Dani had a wicked smile on her face as she jabbed the ice directly into Technus's core.

Both of the phantoms began a blood curdling laugh before they flew off. "Who else is left now Dan?" asked Dani as they flew towards Vlad's portal. "All that is left is my family but we shall allow my sister to live and possibly bring one of her friends along with her to keep her company." Dan said while leading Dani to Vlad's portal. "But where will they live once we destroy fenton works?" asked Dani. "Most likely in the houses I that Vlad has been constructing for them." Dan said while giving Dani a twisted smile and picking her up as they flew through the portal

**Ok everyone this has been chapter seven of my first story :) **

**I think I'm doing well for my first story.**

**Like I said 2 chapters and an epilogue**


	8. Ex family (part 1)

**Author notes:**

**This will be the eighth chapter in the voices.**

**Wow guys almost six hundred views :D. I never expected to get this many views. I was excited when it broke two hundred and fifty because that was my goal. Just because of this I will let the viewer's decide the next story I right so send me a pm or review. The most requested will be the one I right :).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim Danny phantom**

As Dan and Dani were flying high over Amity Park they spotted the Fenton RV Driving down the road. It was late at night as the Fenton's were on patrol. "Dani hide your ecto signature" instructed Dan as he did the same. "Fallow my lead we are going to have some "fun" with my former parents" Dan said as he flew into the RV intangible and invisible. Once he saw Jazz was inside he grabbed her and flew out onto the street.

"Danny what are you doing here?" Jazz asked curious as ever. "We're here to get revenge on my former parents the only reason why I'm sparing you is because you accepted me even with my ghost half." Said Dan with a serious look on his face. Dani then became visible again as jazz looked at her with shock. "What happened to Dan, She looks" but jazz was cut off by Dan saying "Evil, she tried to stop me from becoming what I am she slowed it down but once I was transformed the process began to reverse." Dan continued "Once I was transformed she began to slowly fallow me until she became just as bad as me". "Is she your" Jazz was cut off by Dan again saying "yes".

"Dani take Jazz to Vlad and tell him she is to stay with him from now on" Dan instructed as Dani grabbed Jazz and began to fly away. Dan then went under the RV and picked it up flying as fast as possible to the woods. He threw the RV knocking down several rows of trees. "_Sam would be so pissed right now if she was alive" Dan thought. _

Dan walked up to the wind shield and pulled out two bodies. To his surprise they were still breathing. Dan then made some ecto ropes and tied them to the largest tree he could find in the area. He then began to sharpen the spear he had been making since he got them out of the RV.

Once Jack and Maddie were awake they saw Dan sharpening the spear. He looked at them and gave an evil chuckle followed by "You know this never would have happened if you wouldn't have rejected me"? Sam and Tucker's blood is on your hands. Dan was trying to scare them and make them uncomfortable.

"We're sorry please don't hurt us" they pleaded as Dani had shown up. "You think pleading for your life is going to stop us?" Dani continued "Sam and Tucker already tried that and I think you know how that ends." Dani said as she punched them both in the face knocking them out.

**Sorry for the short chapter and possible cliffhanger but don't worry the next chapter is going to be filled with "fun" by "fun" I mean torture and some death :)**

**Hope you've enjoyed so far**

**The end is near**


	9. Ex family (part 2)

**Author notes:**

**This will be the ninth chapter in the voices.**

**This will be the last part of the story but I'm adding an epilogue so this is the last chapter but not the end of this story. Epilogue will be posted tomorrow or late tonight.**

**Request for the next story still have not been decided so send those pm's. **

"Dan is everything ready?" asked a curious Dani. "Yes, but can you go get my sister?" said Dan. "Sure" said Dani as she flew into the sky. She returned fifteen minutes later with Jazz holding onto her side. Jazz then looked at her parents then Dan and said "You know this is wrong but they do deserve this". This shocked Dan as he expected her to try and convince him and Dani to stop.

Dan then took a red hot poll of metal out of the fire he had been heating it on. He then stuck it directly to Maddie's skin. She tried to scream but then realized she had been gaged and tied up next to Jack. Jack's expression reeked of anger and fear. Jack tried to break the ropes but also realized they were made of ectoplasm that had been formed into ropes.

"You all loved ghost so much why not become one" Dan said as he stuck the pole to his father's forehead making him scream in pain. Dani then came over with jazz behind her. Dan made a shard of ice and handed it to Jazz. He pointed at his father's leg and made a sinister smile.

Maddie and Jack were trying to convince Jazz to let them go but couldn't even talk through the gags Dan had tied around their head. Jazz had a look of fear on her face as she pushed the ice deep inside her father's right leg. It made him scream so terribly that some birds began to fly away from the terrible noise.

Jazz then got up with a disoriented smile and began to laugh quietly. "_Just like when Dani started to turn" Dan thought._ Dan then walked over to Jazz and put his hand on her shoulder. He began to infuse ecto energy with her DNA. It effectively half killed her turning her into half ghost just like Dan, Dani and Vlad.

Dan had told Dani to teach Jazz how to use her powers as Dani and Jazz flew off. Dan then made another shard of ice and began to cut Maddie's skin. It looked as he was drawing all of his enemies into her flesh. She tried to scream in terror to no avail the gag stopped her again.

Once Dan was done he began to shoot a fiery ecto blast over all the cuts so she wouldn't bleed out, not yet. Once Dan was done it looked like her entire body was a scar. Dan then went over to Jack and carved all of the fenton devices into his skin. One by one slowly and painfully.

Dan then began to beat them senseless. He almost killed them but he held back for now. He ripped them out of the ropes as they tried to struggle and get away. Dan then made a ecto shield in the shape of a giant sphere.

He threw both of them inside as he began to make the spear smaller and smaller. Until it crushed them both very painfully. Dan then went to find Dani and Jazz. He told Jazz to go back to Vlad's and for Dani to come with him.

Dan and Dani then flew into the ghost zone to find his former parents. He found them on what seemed to be a floating formation of rock. Dan and Dani then made two shards of ice throwing them at the couple now stranded on the formation of rock.

The ice pierced both of the ghost cores and soon as it hit them Jack and Maddie were dropping to the ground. Now lifeless husk of ectoplasm. Dani then made a giant fireball throwing it at them and incinerating the corpses.

Dan and Dani then flew back to Vlad's to tell him about what happened. He seemed less surprised to know that Maddie was dead. Vlad had lost all feeling for her after what she had done to Dan. Jazz on the other hand seemed not to care as she had lost almost all of her emotions except the ones Dan and Dani had.

Dan and Dani then went to their room to sleep. They both discussed what they should do now and the most common answer from both of them is to dominate both the human realm and the ghost zone. After the plans were decided Dani went to sleep.

Dan began to debate with the voices in his head to see that phantom was killing fenton with multiple ectoblast as Dani just watched. Once fenton was dead phantom absorbed him. Dani fell into a deep sleep until a new voice appeared for her to be the voice of reason again.

Dan was now pure evil with no signs of good or any weakness inside of him.

**So guys what did you think of the story and the final chapter?**

**The epilogue will be posted tomorrow or late tonight :)**

**Hope you've enjoyed the story so far. I've enjoyed writing it.**

**This story has made it far past my goals. :) **


	10. Epilogue

**Hello everyone this will be the epilogue to the voices**

**All good stories must come to an end right? Well not necessarily if requested enough I could always make a sequel. I am also very happy that we have passed the 1k mark that was more than double my goal :).**

**This is taking place 2 years after Dan and Dani killed his former parents and turned Jazz half ghost **

**Enjoy**

_2 years later_

Dan and Dani are sitting in their newly built castle staring down at all the subjects before them. Dan had the castle begin construction as soon as he finished forcing all the world leaders to appoint him Ruler of the world.

The same castle had begun construction in the ghost zone when Dan awoke Pharia dark and killed him. Ghost zone law states that if you kill the previous ghost king that you will take his place as the new one. Dan absorbed the crown of fire and ring of rage making him even stronger than before.

It had taken Dan barley a month to conquer the human world but the ghost zone was different. They tried to put up a fight. Of course they almost immediately they were killed. Once Dan conquered the ghost zone he made them begin construction on an identical castle of the original in the human realm.

Dan and Dani finally had a child. Vlad tried to convince them to name him Ezekiel but Dan and Dani named him Isaac. He had glowing orange eyes and his ecto blasts were a dark red color. His hair is a ghostly white with a streak of black through it and the tips of his hair were on fire.

Once Dan killed clockwork and absorbed half of his core he gave the other half to Dani making them immortalized at the age of 21. Dan made Ember a deal she could keep her voice if she performed in Dan's castle for them.

Vlad was allowed to keep a few sections of land by Dan and kept living the way he wanted raising Amy. Jazz still lived with Vlad even though Dan had a room constructed for her in the castle. Jazz's hair turned a dark blue and her eyes turned a bright yellow.

Dan and Dani got married a year after Dan conquered earth and were madly in love with each other spending almost every waking hour together. Dan's best man was Vlad and Dani's maid of honor was Jazz. Some rumors even say that the devil himself attended their wedding.

There was a small rebellion against Dan but he crushed them single handedly. Dan had the fright knight watch over the ghost zone when he was gone. Dan now spends his days crushing all who oppose him, watching fights in his ghost arena to the death and spending time with Dani while training Isaac.

Dan and Dani were psychotic, evil and monsters but they were together for eternity. The one thing that could never be separated was their twisted dark evil love. A love that lasted for ever and it was between the two worst people in existence.

**Thank you everyone for reading **

**I think my writing has gotten better over the course of the story.**

**This has been one of the more fun ideas of stories I have had.**

**I think my next story may be a Danny and ember one but we will see.**

**I think this was a pretty good first story and hope to wright more for you all in the future.**

**This has been the voices and goodbye.**


End file.
